Cita
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: ¿Que sentido tiene que un exorcista cite a un Noé de forma clandestina? Al parecer ninguno... A veces el cristal se vuelve indestructible... AllenxLavi/Laven 100% Allen Noé


¡Hola a todas! Bueno, bueno, este pequeño fic es en honor al 14 de febrero... sí, ya sé que es mañana, pero otosan no me deja agarrar la máquina los domingos, así que me veo forzada a adelantar mi regalito... ¡Felicidades Allen y Lavi! ¡Ojala tengamos muchos más fics de ustedes!

En fin, sin nada más que decir les dejo con esto: se me ocurrió ayer en la tarde mientras hablaba con Deskdraik jejejejeje

* * *

"Cita"

Capítulo Único

**-De acuerdo, Noah-sama** –una pequeña niña le hizo reverencia **–No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos**

**-Cuento contigo, akuma-san – **respondió con una sonrisa **–Hazlo lo más rápido que puedas y enseguida retírate**

**-¿El Conde sabe que usted…?**

**-No –** interrumpió amable **–Por eso te elegí: tu apariencia hace que pases de a desapercibida**

**-Entiendo** –no le convenía hacerle enojar **–Espere un poco: haré que el exorcista me persiga y lo encuentre aquí**

**-No, no es necesario –**acomodó un poco su cabello **– Después de todo él fue quien pidió verme… seguramente te notará enseguida**

**-¿Entonces que debo…?**

**-Sólo deja que te vea y señálale ése puesto –**miró la pequeña atracción **–Eso es todo**

**-¡De acuerdo! **–le dio la espalda **-¡Ya lo hago, Allen-sama!**

Y el pequeño akuma se fue corriendo, entremezclándose con la abundante multitud

**-Je** –sonrió **-¿Quién diría que los akumas terminarían por agradarme? Las ironías de la vida sí que son interesantes…** -suspiró **–Igual… que un exorcista quiera ver a un Noé de forma clandestina**

Cierto… él ya era un integrante de la familia… "El músico" para ser preciso

…

…

Durante mucho tiempo controló el monstruo… pero llegó al punto donde su jaula se volvió de cristal. Ni siquiera con el apoyo de Komui, ni de sus amigos… ni de Lavi pudo evitar su trágico destino

Se engañó a si mismo con la esperanza de que conservaba algo de humanidad: se decía que él no era como los demás, que no odiaba a los humanos, ni a la Inocencia… sin embargo también aquello terminó por quebrarse como cristal… lamentablemente se dio cuenta cuando ya era tarde: frente de si halló el cuerpo de Lenalee… con un enorme hueco en el estómago y agonizante… en sus manos escurría su líquido vital…

Quiso ayudarla, salvarla, pedirle perdón… y al darse cuenta ya la había rematado con un corte en el cuello…

Definitivamente su "humanidad" se había desquebrajado…

Fue cuando comprendió que ya no debía estar en la Orden… ni cerca de sus camaradas…

Y _Usagi_… bueno, él siempre fue su mejor amigo, pero nada más… nunca hubo más por mucho que lo deseó

Lo admitía, se había enamorado de él como una estúpida niñita… aunque jamás lo confesó o se dignó a mostrárselo: no quería perderlo por ése tipo de sentimiento

Y a su pesar seguía queriéndolo, aún convertido en el monstruo que ya era…

**-Soy un idiota** –susurró **-¿Cómo pude…?**

Pero lo hizo: se enamoró y no lo evitó… no cuando se trataba de Lavi: tan guapo, tan lindo, tan carismático… tan inteligente…

…

…

Fuera lo que fuera, por más que lo deseara, él no le vería de otra manera… aunque…

Sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña nota que había recibido de un Buscador, antes de matarlo, claro

"_Moyashi:_

_Nos vemos el 14 de Febrero en la ciudad donde nos conocimos, a las 13:00. Va a ver un festival del Amor y la Amistad, así que habrá mucha gente y nadie nos reconocerá._

_Espero verte._

_Att: Lavi_

_P.D. Nos vemos en el túnel del amor"_

No podía creerlo, ¿Lavi quería verlo? ¿A él? ¿Después de todo lo que había sucedido? Era muy, muy extraño… ¿se trataría de una emboscada? Imposible: Komui no se atrevería a sacrificar exorcistas en vano…

…

Y eso era lo único que se le ocurría…

…¿y por qué querría verle? No es como si hubieran quedado en los mejores términos… en realidad no habían quedado en nada, pues cuando pasó lo de Lenalee _Usagi_ estaba en Grecia…y no se habían visto en ninguna batalla… además, aunque hubiera preguntado por él, nadie le diría nada a un Noah…

Pero no podía negarlo, deseaba verlo… mirar su hermosa esmeralda verde… y quizá hablar un poco…

Sólo por él se controlaría… y por eso ahí estaba, en ésa ciudad de Alemania conocida anteriormente como "La ciudad rebobinada"… y vaya que estaban celebrando: había puestos de comida, espectáculos, acróbatas, juegos mecánicos, etc.

Lavi no se equivocó: encontrándose en un lugar con tanta gente nadie les pondría particular atención… sí que seguía siendo inteligente. Pero le pareció un poco extraño que fuera precisamente en el día del Amor y la Amistad el día en que se encontraran…

**-Allen…-** escuchó su nombre susurrar

Volteó tan rápido como pudo… y ahí estaba él: con su cabello rojo suelto, su esmeralda brillante, la divertida y despreocupada sonrisa de sus labios… y su piel apiñonada que hacía el perfecto juego. Vestía un traje negro de vestir, camisa del mismo color y una corbata rojo-sangre

Era la tentación encarnada

**-Lavi… -**salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo

Miró cómo se acercaba poco a poco: el movimiento de sus músculos en ése traje era simplemente exquisito… y su cabello bailando con la suave brisa era más que espectacular…

Y lo sintió: sintió nuevamente su corazón acelerarse, el temblor de sus piernas, el sudor frío que le recorría la espalda y la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas de golpe…

Sin duda seguía estúpidamente enamorado de él

**-Hola Allen** –dijo cuando había terminado de acercarse

**-H-Hola…** -bajó la cabeza, avergonzado **–H-Hola L-Lavi…**

**-¿Cómo estas?**

**-Bien, supongo que bien –**que raro, ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo tan trivial? Pensó que se pondría más serio **-¿Y tú?**

**-Más o menos –**sonrió **– Ya sabes como es Komui: siempre llenándonos de trabajo**

**-Jejejeje** –las primeras risas que soltaba en mucho tiempo –**Ustedes no cambian**

**-Tú tampoco… y en verdad… -** bajó la voz **–Me alegra que te muestres como humano y no como Noah… al menos en este momento…**

Y ahí venía el silencio incómodo… ¿ahora qué seguía? ¿Los reclamos? ¿Una pelea?

**-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso por ahora** –dijo con un tono más alegre **–Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar… pero ahora…** -le tomó de la mano **-¡Vamos a disfrutar de ésta feria, que para eso hemos venido!**

**-¿Eh?**

Sin darle tiempo lo jaló hacia algún punto desconocido

**-¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado venir!** –hablaba mientras caminaban, así que no le veía de frente **–Tenía mis dudas... pero qué bueno que el principio de mi plan funcionó**

**-¿Tu plan…? -** ¡sabía que no todo podía ser bello! Seguramente era una emboscada. Estuvo a punto de soltarse, sin embargo…

**-¡Si! ¡Mi plan de cita!** –le miró de soslayo **–¡Quería que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta!**

**-¡¿C-Cita?!** –sonrojó totalmente **-¡¿N-Nuestra…?!**

**-¡¿A que es genial?! **–le sujetó con un poco más de fuerza **–Por varias cosas apenas pude invitarte… y me alegra que aceptaras**

**-I-Idiota –** miró a otro lado, ¡estaba todo rojo!

**-Tomaré eso como un cumplido jejejejeje… ¡Mira!** –se detuvo en seco y señaló una montaña rusa **-¡Vamos a ése! ¡Vamos a ése! ¡Yo primero! ¡YO PRIMERO! **–y corriendo fue a formarse a la fila

**-Uf, sí que es un niño –**dijo en un suspiró… aunque seguidamente sonrió** –Así es el Lavi que conozco –**y fue a hacerle compañía

La tarde apenas comenzaba

* * *

20:10 pm

**-¡Que linda vista!** –decía el pelirrojo mientras se pegaba a la ventana **-¡Mira! ¡Las personas parecen hormigas y las luces luciérnagas! ¡Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí!**

**-Lavi, tú no tienes casa…** -dijo con una gotera en la cabeza **–Bueno, al menos no aquí**

**-¡Pero si la tuviera definitivamente podría verla!**

**-Tienes razón –**miró por la ventana –**Creo que sí podrías…**

Luego de pasar por todo un día de juegos, comida, espectáculos, persecuciones por jaurías de perros, sonrisas, bailes, carcajadas y de más, Allen y Lavi habían decidido finalizar subiéndose a la rueda de la fortuna. Apenas se dirigían a la parte más alta, sin embargo ya se veían las casas, el bosque y otros poblados cercanos

La vista era por de más hermosa

Y Walker… él estaba tan feliz, tan animado… pero temeroso: su primera cita (y con Lavi, cabe decir) estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Luego de bajarse volverían a ser Noé y exorcista… Akuma VS Inocencia… ¿Por qué ése hermoso sueño tenía que romperse igual que el cristal?

**-Allen…**

**-Dime… -**seguía viendo por la ventana

**-… eres un Noé, después de todo...**

**¡CRASH!**

Puedo escuchar claramente como todo se rompía en miles de pedazos…

…

Así que, sin poder retrasar más el momento, le encaró finalmente. Estaban frente a frente

**-Si… -**su sonrisa se borró **–Soy el 14º**

**-Ya veo… **-también la suya desapareció –**Y en verdad… tú mataste a Lenalee…**

**-Correcto…**

…

…

-**Pero no veo por qué lo mencionas ahora** –debía mantenerse firme **–Desde que me enviaste la nota lo sabías…**

**-Cierto… pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos…**

**-… ya lo estás viendo**

Y efectivamente, así era: contempló su dorada mirada, las cruces sobre su frente, la piel ceniza que contrarrestaba con su blanco cabello…

**-Si, tienes razón** –pero, de repente, volvió a sonreír **–Aunque creo que te quedan mejor los ojos plateados y la piel blanca **

**-¿Eh? –** detuvo la transformación y volvió a sus colores naturales **-¿Qué…?**

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

**-Seguramente debes verte así cuando estás con el Conde y la familia, ¿cierto?**

Se limitó a asentir, confundido…

…

¿Por qué estaba tan despreocupado?

…

…

… es que… ¿no le importaba que se hubiera unido al Conde?

**-Lavi** –dijo con voz firme **– ¿Qué pretendes?**

**-¿Hm?**

**-¡¿Qué pretendías buscándome y pidiendo verme?! ¡No lo entiendo!** –sentía un nudo en la garganta… y algo que bajaba por su mejilla **-¡¿Qué sentido tiene que un exorcista quiera ver a un Noé?! ¡¿Cual?! ¡No comprendo! **–se levantó de golpe **-¡Si sólo querías burlarte, bien! ¡Ya lo hiciste! Jajajajaja** –rió con ironía **-¡¿Contento?!**

**-Allen…**

**-¡¿Por qué actúas así?! ¡¿Tan relajado y feliz?! ¡No finjas que en verdad querías verme!**

**-Allen…**

**-¡¿Quién te lo pidió?! ¡¿Komui?! ¡¿Link?! ¡¿Alguna de esos estúpidos que aún cree que soy humano?! ¡Pues no! ¡No! ¡Ya no soy humano, sino un Noah! ¡Y por más que quiera cambiarlo eso es lo que soy!**

**-¡Allen!**

De pronto se encontró rodeado por unos brazos…

…

Lavi le estaba abrazando…

**-Sigues siendo el mismo Moyashi de siempre…** -dijo en su oído **-¿Sabes? Eso me alegra mucho**

No dijo nada, estaba paralizado

**-Yo… te pedí que vinieras porque quería verte… en verdad necesitaba verte** –se atrevió a oler la fragancia que despedía su cabello **–Tú y yo no quedamos en nada, ¿recuerdas?**

Era cierto: no hubo oportunidad para decir o hacer algo

**-Allen…** -recargó su cabeza en la contraría **–Bookman está muerto…**

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Quiso apartarse y mirarlo pero no se lo permitió

**-Murió hace un mes, en una misión** – se distinguía la tristeza en sus palabras **– No pude hacer nada… pero tampoco fue mi culpa –**suspiró **–Hace un mes que soy Bookman**

**-… lo siento… –**se dignó a corresponder el abrazo **–Lamento que Bookman-san…**

**-Yo igual –** interrumpió **–Sin embargo eso me ha liberado**

**-¿Eh?**

Se desapartó un poco, pudiendo verlo finalmente

**-Allen, sólo estuve en la Orden por instrucciones de Panda… estuve cerca de todos ustedes por un mero registro…**

…

… ya lo sabía, de alguna manera…

**-Pero… las cosas cambiaron cuando me fijé en ti…**

¿Qué…?

**-Te veía tan amable, tan valeroso y responsable… tan entregado en todo que no pude evitar enamorarme de ti**

¿Qué él se había qué?

**-No te lo dije porque sólo me volvería una carga… y las cosas se agravaron cuando se dio la noticia de que eras un Noé**

Todo se perdió con eso…

**-Al principio no lo creí… pero fue inevitable con lo de Lenalee**

Con eso demostró su monstruosidad

**-Quería verte, hablarte… aunque Panda y la Orden lo prohibieron totalmente; no podía hacer nada. Confieso que sólo obedecía por el viejo: era lo único que tenía… pero con su muerte ya estoy solo, sin nadie que me ate a la Orden**

¿Qué quería decir con todo eso?

**-La iglesia me perseguirá por escaparme…**

**-¿Escapaste…?**

**-Para verte…** -suspiró **–Me perseguirán… aunque ya no lo harán si ya no soy un exorcista** –sintió cómo sacaba algo de su bolsillo –**Ten, Allen –**el extendió la mano –**Has lo que debas hacer**

Miró… y distinguió el pequeño martillo…

…

Su Inocencia…

**-Cuando la destruyas ya no tendré obligación con la Orden –**le vio sonreír **–Seré un Bookman que decidirá registrar la Historia desde la perspectiva de los Noé… y un simple humano que te pedirá que lo ames y le permitas estar a tu lado…**

No podía ser posible… ¿en verdad él quería que…?

…

…

…

Y no sólo eso: también le estaba pidiendo que lo amara

…

…

…

El cristal parecía solidificarse…

...

Sin más cerró el puño… y se oyó un leve crujido…

…

…

Al abrirlo un polvo verde se perdió en la oscuridad del suelo

**-¿Dejarás que me quede contigo, Allen?**

**-Por supuesto que sí** –sonrió mientras saltaba a sus brazos **-¿Y tú dejarás que te ame, Lavi?**

**-Esperaba que lo dijeras**

Y cortando la distancia entre sus rostros se besaron… después de tantas cosas finalmente conocieron los labios del contrario: su textura, su suavidad y calidez… pero sus lenguas también ansiaban encontrarse, así que Walker otorgó paso para que Lavi le explorara

Sin duda fue un momento que ambos deseaban durara para siempre... pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de Oxígeno… y cuando lo hicieron simplemente se sonrieron

Para ése momento la rueda había dado la vuelta completa y las personas ya bajaban de las cabinas. Fueron los primeros en salir y una vez afuera entrelazaron sus manos…

Caminaron y caminaron hasta perderse entre la gente, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí…

Walker ansiaba regresar al Arca para presentarles a todos el nuevo integrante de la familia… y si no estaban de acuerdo poco le importaba: no era como si les estuviera pidiendo permiso…

Una vez que llegaran le mostraría a _Usagi _su nuevo hogar y el mundo que juntos formarían… la nueva vida que formarían sólo ellos dos…

Ya todo estaba sólido

…

…

… y, finalmente, el cristal se había vuelto impenetrable, inquebrantable… indestructible

FIN


End file.
